dark cloud 2 true love
by w-fire
Summary: my only maxica fic .. enjoy oneshot monicaxmax added a comedy part so you could calm down after reading
1. Chapter 1

**in the darkness of our very soul lies the truth .. i do not own dark cloud 2 .. this is the only time im gonna say that .. this is a oneshot monimax pairing fic .. and im hatin myself )**

**The night was still young , max awoke from a pleasant dream with a raging hard on . " what the .. " , unlike most unwanted wakeup boners it wasn't morning wood .. " must have been a really good dream " . monica was still awake and reading a book .. she heard loud sounds coming from max's room " what the hell is he under attack " ( yes this is gonna be one them akward moment leads into random flurry of wild sex fics .. i love doin those ) . she walked quietly to his room and opened the door slightly , she saw max furiously wacking it and gasped " what the hell is he doing .. " . max moaned out " oooo monica .. i love you so much " , monica snickered and muttered " yea say that to my face sometime .. " . max continued doing what he was doin , monica looked on and realised she was beginning to feel strange between her knees " whats happening to me " . she quickly ran back into her room and began to feel the strange urge to touch herself , as she rubbed gently she let out a soft squeek " ooh .. eep .. that felt good " . max finished up and heard sounds from monicas room " hmm i wonder " , he crept to her door and opened it slightly . her pants were around her ankles as were her panties .. her legs were in the air and her hand was between her legs .. ( ok that's hot .. im sorry but i dont care if your superman .. that will get you goin ) . max had a devious grin on his face " sweet " , he walked in quietly " hey monica i heard some noise are you .. woahhhhhh " . he covered his eyes " sorry " , she covered herself with a blanket .. " max .. havent you ever heard of knocking .. she thought " im no better though " . he turned away as she hiked up her panties and pants " sorry monica .. didn't mean to .. its just " , monica wrapped her arms around him " i understand .. i was wondering .. you think you could help me " . max looked at her " with what " , monica smiled wider " with this " . she jumped on him and kissed him , max's eyes widened " um .. " . monica tore his clothes off " hehe " , max looked astonished as she began to undress .. it was then he realised that that night the two of them would be going at it like rabbits . and so they did .. max gleefully took monica for that night and until the early morning .. when the next day came they both realised what had happened and things got alittle akward for awhile . loe and behold .. only mere 3 months later monica had to go to the doctor as she was feeling ill .**

**( uh oh ... someone made a baby up in this pizease ... the end ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**( oh god .. not another comedy ) ( i dont own this and you know it )**

**this is my longest onechapter comedy ever .. entitled .. what to do when your bored with dark cloud 2**

**replay the game for the 9th time .. **

**take pictures of all the womens chests ( yes i did that .. even monica .. )**

**monica : - really pissed - he had me pose for him ... in a panther outfit .. - sniffles - i feel so violated**

**me : i have like 70 pictures of monica from different angles in my album **

**kill everything that is killable .. **

**play the game with cheats .. omg its so fun that way .. 999 hp .. infinate health .. infiante whp and weapon synth points mutha fluff**

**stare down milanes shirt for an hour or 2 .. she doesn't seem to notice **

**milane : so true **

**run around town talking to all the people .. gahhhhhhhhh**

**win all the fishing contests and finny frenzies **

**build up your weapon to the point where you 1 hit the dark element .. ( yes .. i accually did that )**

**wolf : i remember that .. i laughed cause you told me to put on some fightin music**

**wolf : play it like i do .. build the towns up to the point where they look like somthin outta better homes and gardens .. ftw**

**my personal favorite is making heim rada look like the hood .. brick houses .. with bling .. oh yea **

**dress max up like a pimp .. **

**have monica run around in a skimpy outfit .. for the entire game .. never gets old**

**shoot everything .. or better yet .. get skill in code and program in a happy dance .. **

**lol - monica is doing sexy dancing - ftw im good like that**


End file.
